


An Amulet for My Love

by sunnyautumnmorning



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has a plan for Olfina.<br/>A little love for Heart's Day...I could not resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Amulet for My Love

“I am looking for something…for a friend.”

The elderly woman at the stand stared openly at me, leaning forward, her hands on the rough sawn top of the counter. I studied her face searching for any clue as to whether she knew what I was doing.

“Tell me dearie, is she your lover?” She smiled at me and winked.

I turned red at her query.

“No,” I hesitated and coughed nervously into my hand, “not yet. But I am hopeful she will become my wife.”

I looked around the market, hoping no one saw me and in doing so came to inquire as to what I was doing. My business was my own and I intended to keep it that way.

“Do you have an Amulet of Mara?” I inquired of her, dropping my voice down low, hoping she would not draw too much attention to what I was seeking.

“I do, dearie, do you have the coin?”

I retrieved my coin purse from my belt and set it on the counter, my hand wavering over it.

“How...how much for the amulet?”

The woman held the amulet out.

The sun caught the light on its edges, igniting the turquoise stone in the center, enhancing the glow of the metal around it.

I could picture it; around her neck and her face when she became aware of what my intentions were.

I looked to the woman and nodded.

We settled on a fair price for the amulet and I placed it in a small fold of soft green cloth and placed it securely near my heart.

I returned to the post I leaned against, waiting for her to appear.

~~*~~

A few hours later, she did.

I watched as she walked down the stairs, after having exited the Bannered Mare, heading past me to meet me for our lovers tryst.

The light of the moon shone on her lovely face, as she passed by me. She moved gracefully without even glancing my way.

I waited a moment then took the path behind Belethor’s shop to the front gate.

I caught a glimpse of her from my position behind Breezehome then again when I rounded the corner behind Warmaidens before coming to the gate. I slipped out unnoticed by the guards, just a few steps behind her as she headed out of Whiterun.

I caught up once she was past the stables, near the wall, where in a small depression, we would sit and watch the night sky.

Earlier I had placed the bear skin and bottles of ale, along with a few items for an impromptu picnic. I wanted everything to be perfect.

Her hand in mine, I kept my breathing steady. I did not want her to be aware of what I intended.

I waited until the sky cleared, the stars came out to twinkle and the lights of the aurora shone their brightest.

She gasped at the display, even though she had seen it many times before.

It was another reason that I loved her so much.

I turned to her and asked her if she knew what day it was approaching.

She tilted her head, her fired silver hair falling over her shoulder, resting across her ample bosom. I looked away. She was more than looks to me. She was the epitome of my entire life, the other half of my soul. I could not live without her.

“It will be Heart’s Day. Why Jon do you ask?”

I moved around to kneel before her and held out the tiny cloth wrapped package.

She looked down at it in my hands and she slowly smiled.

“Olfina Gray-Mane, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you be forever bound to me? To share in what life will bring us? Will you grow old with me and sit and watch the night sky forever?”

Her golden eyes lit up as she opened the cloth to find the amulet lying within its folds.

“Jon Battle-Born, you know there is nothing more I could or would ever want in this lifetime or the next. You are my heart, my breath, my very life.”

I settled back, hearing the words that were not spoken. Our families were not on the best of terms; in fact there were no terms. This war had separated us and had caused too much grief. The hatred felt was overpowering and so sad; where once our families had been strong, in kinship, now they were at each others throats. If they found out about our intended union, I was sure that they would do whatever they felt necessary to end it.

“I will Jon.”

I was startled back to the here and now at her response.

“Woman, you have made me the happiest man.”

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her tender lips. We broke apart.

“Oh Jon, I cannot wait to be your wife. Let us go now to Riften.”

I stood and pulled her up from the ground roughly then stroked her cheek. She held to my hand for a moment and taking it into hers, she bent over it and kissed the palm sending shivers up my spine. I picked her up and headed in the direction of the stables and the awaiting horse cart.

“I can walk Jon.”

“I know but I prefer to carry you. Lay still woman, you are as light as a feather.”

As I approached the stables, I noticed someone standing in the shadows and as I drew closer I recognized the person. My heart fell.

It was her mother, Fralia, the woman who had sold me the amulet.

I set Olfina down and laid one hand on her arm.

“This is who you purchased the amulet for? I should have seen the signs.” She turned to her daughter.

“You, what will your father say when he finds out child? His heart will be broken.”

Olfina stepped forward taking her mother’s hands in hers. She was silent for a moment then she spoke softly.

“Did your mother not say the same to you when you married father? Yet you made the choice to marry him.”

Fralia nodded. “True my child, true. Your father was so handsome, is so handsome. He loved me so much and I loved him and we still love each other, if not more now than ever. We could not stand to be apart any longer. No one could stop us. We snuck away and married in secret. My family eventually forgave me, many years later. But I digress, I, I understand how you feel. Go, be with Jon, if you love him and he truly loves you.”

Olfina kissed her mother’s cheek. Tears ran down both women’s faces.

I held out my hand to the woman that had sold me an amulet for my love.

“Promise me, Jon Battle-Born, you will take care of her. See no harm comes to her. Love her forever.”

I nodded my head. “I swear I will.”

“Then go, with my blessing.”

I helped Olfina into the rear of the cart and stepped up beside her. I wrapped the blanket from the cart around us and held her hand.

The Amulet of Mara was hanging around her neck, resting there against her skin.

I smiled at her and glanced back towards Whiterun.

I had the woman I loved and I was about to make her my wife. I could not have asked for a more perfect Heart’s Day.


End file.
